


Freely Flows the Blood of those who Moralize

by Ciaossu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Not Beta Read, Sweeney Todd AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: There's a hole in the world like a great black pitAnd the vermin of the world inhabit itAnd its morals aren't worth what a pig would spitAnd it goes by the name of Insomnia.Sweeney Todd AU.





	Freely Flows the Blood of those who Moralize

The sea air ruffled Prompto’s hair as he leaned over the side of the ship. The sky was overcast as always, but it did nothing to diminish the warmth growing in his heart as the ship slowly pulled into dock.

The time he spent on sea was something he would never trade away. Exploring the world and seeing all the beautiful sights the world had to offer had always been his heart’s calling. But no matter how far he traveled and how many sights he saw, there was nothing that could top returning to Insomnia.

“No place like Insomnia indeed.”

Prompto startled at the sudden voice, but settled with a laugh soon enough. “Frightened me there.” He smiled at his sudden companion.

The man had introduced himself as Ardyn Izunia. Something about the name, and the man in general, had felt odd to Prompto, but considering they’d fished him half drowned out of the sea, he figured the man had the right to be a bit shaken. He hadn’t told them where he’d been going, or what had happened to the ship he’d been on, only asked them to take him along with them when he’d heard where they were heading.

He looked horrible at that, even for a man who’d been tossed into the waves. His face was sullen and he seemed to be covered in a layer of grime that would not be washed off no matter how he tried. The clothes he’d worn had been so tattered, they were barely clothes any longer, and the ones they’d replaced them with were hardly better. But his eyes...Prompto wasn’t quite sure he’d seen eyes like that before in his life. Every time they focused on him, he felt as if his soul was being sucked into them. It was intimidating to say the least.

The man didn’t speak again, and Prompto’s smile began to waver. Another one of the man’s oddities. Always so sullen. “Uh...Mr. Izunia?”

A rough laugh fell past the man’s lips as he brushed past Prompto. His eyes never left the city before them. Ardyn mumbled something low under his breath that was carried away on the wind before Prompto could hear it.

Slowly, the ship crawled to a stop. A shout rang out, and the ship was filled with life again as people hurried about, eager to complete their tasks and return to shore for however long. Prompto nearly missed Ardyn rounding on him, if not for the hand that clasped his shoulder and made him jump. “You are young. Life has been kind to you.” Ardyn’s grin was commanding as he leaned in, demanding all the attention Prompto had to offer. “You will learn.”

And like the wind, Ardyn moved along, following the others off the ship. It took Prompto a moment, quiet, confused, before he was able to scurry after him. They were separated in the crowd, but when Prompto’s feet finally touched down on solid ground again, he was able to spot Ardyn. The man stood, a perfect statue, staring at a nearby group of beggar women, calling out to the freshly docked sailors.

Prompto was able to make his way over to the man’s side. It seemed Ardyn expected him to, for the second he reached him his focus was shifted. “I thank you again for your help, young Prompto. Both in fetching me from the claws of the sea and in bringing me here.”

“Oh! It was nothing.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh. “I just did what anyone would!”

Ardyn laughed as well, though his seemed to lack the same cheer that Prompto’s had. “What anyone would...certainly. It seems though that this is where we must part ways...tell me-”

“Alms!” The cry of a beggar woman who’d broken from her group interrupted them. The poor woman was so tightly bundled in rags and her dress against the cold, it was difficult to see her hair or face. She had lived a hard life on the streets though, that much was clear. Her face and hair were full of grime and there were scars on her face, healed poorly. “Please sirs, anything you might have, any spare change for a poor woman…”

Prompto frowned. He patted his coat pockets, trying to find the purse of gil he kept stashed on him. It didn’t seem to matter though. The woman’s eyes fell on Ardyn’s face and she frowned, inspecting him carefully. Her eyes grew wide and she leaned in, taking hold of Ardyn’s arm. “Sir...do I know you from somewhere?”

Ardyn tensed before ripping his arm away from the woman. “Release me! You know nothing of who I am you-”

“Whoa, whoa!” Prompto jumped forward, worming his way between the two. It didn’t matter though. That had been enough to send the wailing woman wandering back to her group, calling out to any who crossed her path. Ardyn continued to breathe heavily for a moment before stepping away from Prompto, muttering to himself under his breath again. Prompto hesitantly took a step after him. “...She was just asking for some help. There are a lot of women like that around...She probably just thought you were someone she knew.”

It took Ardyn some time. When he turned to Prompto again though, he was calm, or at least looked it. “Indeed...tell me, young Prompto. Have you ever heard the tale of a simple barber living in Insomnia?”

Prompto frowned. “A barber? No, Mr. Izunia, I’m afraid I haven’t.”

Ardyn chuckled. His gaze returned once more to the city around them, bustling and unacknowledging as ever. “No, I imagine you wouldn’t. Not many do pay the barber any mind...but this barber was fortunate you see.”

And there was something there...Prompto couldn’t help staring at the man in awe as he gazed off into the distance. There was a softness to Ardyn’s face that he had yet to see, almost as if warmth was returning to his face from the thoughts alone. Ardyn smiled, faint, but so full of a fondness Prompto felt a smile creep onto his own face. “She was the most virtuous woman he’d ever met...almost as if the gods themselves had sent her down to us. And she was beautiful…”

“What happened to her?” Prompto asked softly. The wrong thing to ask, apparently, as darkness overtook the elder’s face once more.

“The man was a naive fool. And another man removed the barber to swoop in on his treasure like the scavenging vulture that he was.” Ardyn growled with a shake of his head. “It doesn’t matter. No one here would know anything of this…I wish you well on your ventures, young Prompto. But I have things I must tend to now.”

“O-oh! Well, take care then!” Prompto raised his hand, but Ardyn had already turned and began walking away. Prompto’s hand fell back to his side, dead weight as he watched the strange older man disappear slowly in the distance. Whatever it was he had to do, Prompto wasn’t sure. But he had the feeling he’d be seeing him again.

With a sigh, Prompto wandered back towards the ship to pick up his bags. He had his own adventure to find, and there was no place like Insomnia to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my roommate who lost their mind playing episode Ardyn.
> 
> God this movie fits him and his motivations well.


End file.
